


Unacceptable

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bohemia.</p><p>Arthur teaches Merlin a lesson. Apparent non-con, but not really, because I can't be nasty to these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unacceptable

  
\--

  
He rises to his knees as he hears footsteps in the corridor, the chain between his shackled hands clinking as he moves. The floor is uncomfortably cold beneath him, and he has no doubt that things are going to get much more uncomfortable in a minute.

The door is thrown open, and the Crown Prince strides in. He’s in full riding gear, complete with riding crop dangling from one hand. ‘Well,’ Arthur says, studying him disinterestedly. ‘I trust you’re making use of your time to reflect on why your carelessness is unacceptable.’

‘Sire, I beg you—’ Merlin begins, trying not to reveal how nervously his heart has begun to pound at the coldness in Arthur’s eyes.

‘Silence!’ Arthur snaps, moving to his kneeling servant and yanking his head back by his hair. ‘You are not to say a word unless I allow it. Do you understand?’

Merlin swallows hard, and nods as best he can with Arthur’s hand still holding him painfully by the hair. He’s never, ever seen Arthur this furious before. His tall, imposing figure is even more intimidating from Merlin’s position on the floor, his hands chained helplessly above his head.

Arthur’s eyes darken as he looks down at Merlin, and his riding crop caresses Merlin’s cheek carelessly. ‘Perhaps you need a more... strict lesson to remind you to be more mindful of your duties in the future. Face the wall.’

Merlin’s eyes widen in shock, and he forgets his orders. ‘But—’

‘You are not to speak unless ordered to,’ Arthur hisses. ‘You _will_ learn to obey.’ Before Merlin can say another word, Arthur tears the scarf from around his neck and binds it across his mouth, the cloth tight between his teeth to prevent him from saying anything intelligible.

‘Now _face the wall_.’ Arthur manhandles him into turning around, and he finds himself with his cheek pressed against the rough stone of the wall.

Arthur’s boot kicks his legs apart, and panic wells inside Merlin. ‘Please, Sire,’ he tries to beg, but the words are muffled into _mmmphs_ by the gag. Arthur ignores his protest completely and rips his breeches open, the sound of cloth tearing too loud in the otherwise silent room, and forces them down to his thighs.

The crop lashes at his bare arse without warning. ‘Ten strokes should be enough for the moment,’ Arthur says conversationally. Merlin chokes back a cry as he struggles futilely against his shackles, trying to avoid the next blow.

‘There’s really nowhere to go, you know,’ Arthur says, sounding amused. The crop swishes through the air again, landing on the backs of Merlin’s thighs, and involuntary tears of pain spring to his eyes. He holds on tightly to the chain that binds his hands, letting the cold metal ground him. The room is much too dark, the castle far too silent at this time of the night, making Arthur’s blows and his own pitiful cries sound much too loud. The punishment is far too cruel for what he’d have expected from Arthur, but he clearly doesn’t know the prince as well as he’d thought he did.

He loses count after the first few lashes, and the punishment seems to go on forever. By the time Arthur tosses the crop down on the floor, Merlin is barely able to hold himself up on his knees. He collapses against the wall, shivering. He’s grateful for the gag, without which he might have involuntarily cast protective spells on himself. That would _really_ have endeared him to Arthur. Despite his misery, he knows the worst is yet to come.

Arthur barely pauses for breath. His large hands roughly knead Merlin’s arse-cheeks for a moment before he spreads them open and spits. Two fingers are shoved roughly up his entrance, and Arthur finger-fucks him ruthlessly for a few seconds before pulling his fingers out and thrusting his cock inside Merlin.

One of Arthur’s strong arms grips him around the chest, holding him in place as Arthur fucks him hard and fast. Arthur’s other hand moves to his cock, and strokes it roughly. ‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? This is what you’ve been begging for all this while. This is the punishment you were hoping for, isn't it?’

Merlin tries to wriggle away, muffled protests sounding from behind the cloth in his mouth, but Arthur’s grip on him is too tight. ‘Don’t. Move,’ Arthur grits out, and Merlin knows he’s close. Arthur’s hand is a constant torment on his cock, stroking him relentlessly in time with his thrusts. He hangs on to his chain and moans as Arthur forces his orgasm out of him, arching back helplessly into Arthur’s body. He doesn’t feel Arthur come, but knows it’s over when Arthur thrusts inside him one last time, stills for a moment, and then withdraws abruptly.

Arthur moves away from him and Merlin almost wishes it weren’t over, because he’s much colder without a warm body behind him. His flesh is stinging where the crop had lashed him, and he vaguely registers the sensation of Arthur's come trickling down his thighs. He rests his forehead against the wall, exhausted, only dimly aware of the sound of Arthur's boots against the stone floor as he walks away.

  
\--

  
He hears movement behind him and then Arthur is kneeling behind him again, gently wiping him clean with a damp cloth. Arthur reaches around him to undo the chains, and Merlin notices that his hands are shaking slightly. He turns around into Arthur’s arms, which tighten instantly around him, and nuzzles into Arthur’s neck.

‘Are you all right?’ Arthur says urgently, untying the scarf from around Merlin’s mouth. ‘You’d prepared yourself enough, hadn’t you? I didn’t hurt you?’

‘Quit fussing, Arthur,’ Merlin says, kissing him quickly. ‘I’m fine. That was exactly what I wanted.’

‘I whipped you with the _crop_ ,’ Arthur moans, burying his face in Merlin’s shoulder. ‘Why do you make me _do_ these things?’

Merlin laughs out loud, mussing Arthur’s hair with his fingers. ‘Because they’re fun. You were really scary when you walked in. For a while, I thought you were actually angry.’

Arthur lifts his head and glares. ‘You are so going to pay for this, Merlin.’

Merlin’s grin only broadens. ‘I was hoping you’d say that, Sire.’


End file.
